Histoire's Vision
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: The tome has a vision one particular night that is so similar to Neptune's when she saved the tome it is scary. Who could this be? Could this be another trick by Arfoire? Maybe something else? Something more? Who knows...[Title is temporary]


Random story here. I'm going to try making a series of them...

I'm also moving out of where I'm currently living so [as of 12th March that is...2018 I'll be moving xD]... Don't expect any updates for awhile! Just thought I'd say! =p

* * *

Histoire tossed and turned in her sleep as she tried to get some rest, after a long day of looking after both Neptune and Nepgear.

/Help.../

Histoire began to sweat as more and more images floated into the Tome's mind.

/Please...Help.../

Histoire rolled onto her right side near the edge of her book and began to whimper. This was not a vision that a tome should be having. EVER.

/Save me.../

Histoire began to panic in her sleep. Unable to respond to the stressed out and unsettled voice.

'Please...I don't know how to help! I don't even-'

/Please.../

Histoire then started to whimper louder and louder which eventually MUST have been heard by someone...

* * *

[Guest Room #1]

IF could heard Histoire's whimpering as she tried to sleep. She had been trying to get to sleep after Neptune's unsuccessful attempt to raid the fridge at Midnight. Her midnight snack excersion was prevented due to IF's quick tactical thinking that Neptune couldn't possibly be happy with what she ate that evening. Which was Pizza, Burgers [x3 Pounder Burgers...Yeah, I know. A little much...], Pudding [x4], Cake [x2]...All that and Neptune claimed she was STILL hungry...

More like trying to cover for Nepgear. Who had hardly ate that day due to trying to be considerate of her sister.

IF got up after giving up on sleeping and rubbed her eyes.

"Ugh...That's the LAST time I let Nep convince me that she's sleeping...Now, I'd better see if Histoire is okay..."

IF headed out of the guest room and to Histoire's central room.

* * *

[Histoire's Room]

Histoire's room was smaller then Neptune/Nepgear's room. It was perhaps the smallest in the entire Basilicom.

IF opened the door slowly and Histoire's whimpering could be heard by the guild agent. Now, if the guild had told IF to kill Histoire or get information from her, now would be the perfect time to do it... But that...That wasn't even worth thinking about, now was it?

IF walked into the room, muttering a quick apology for walking in unannounced and kneeled down in front of the tome.

"Histoire-sama?"

IF reached across and placed a hand on Histoire's shoulder... Well, because Histoire was so small, it was more like her entire upper half of her body. But that was a small detail.

IF took in a deep breath and calmed herself as she began to shake Histoire. "Histoire? Histoire? You're having a bad dream...Come on...Wake up..."

Histoire had been crying which IF KNEW wasn't a good sign. Soon enough, however, Histoire started to calm down and she slowly opened her eyes.

IF removed her hand and leaned back as Histoire floated up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you Histoire-sama, but, you seemed to be having a bad dream. Are you alright?"

Histoire lowered her head. "I am now...Thank you IF." She smiled slightly but then remembered what the dream had in it. "I think we may need the others for this... I got a vision. I think..."

"A vision?"

Histoire looked at IF and nodded. "Yeah. Similar to the one that Neptune told me she got when she was about to come and rescue me."

IF's eyes widened for a moment. "We should wake the others."

Histoire nodded. "Yes we should. How is Silver?"

IF's eyes went back to normal. "She's okay. She's been keeping watch out on the balcony for the past...Well, since we went to bed really."

"That means the Sun's going to come up soon. We'll have to wake the others up before Silver goes to bed..."

IF smiled. "Leave that to me." She cracked her knuckles. "I've been meaning to pay back Nep for spilling my coffee over my cell phone the other day..."

Histoire shivered as she felt the threat verbally. "Crumbs... Just be...Be nice about it...If that makes sense?"

IF nodded. "Sure thing Histoire-sama. Now, I'll get changed and I'll meet you in the lounge later, okay? Are you sure you're okay? You haven't got a temperature or anything?"

Histoire nodded at IF grateful for the concern shown to her. "I'll be alright, thank you IF. I feel fine. I will see you there."

IF got up and headed to the door. "If anything happens, call."

Histoire smiled. "Just say good morning to Neptune when you wake her up."

IF smirked. "Don't you worry, I will...Oh, I will."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
